The overall objective of this T32 Predoctoral Training Grant is to provide rigorous research training in the behavioral and biomedical sciences to students planning careers as independent investigators. The goal is to develop the next generation of scientists with the background and skills to conduct behavioral research utilizing a wide range of experimental approaches and incorporating biochemical, molecular, and genetic analyses. The research training program in Behavioral and Biomedical Sciences (BBS) engages experienced faculty preceptors and builds upon established Biomedical, Psychology, and Public Health Ph.D. programs at WVU. We have recruited outstanding, NRSA-eligible students, and have been providing them with high quality training in behavioral and biomedical research. T32 support will allow us to formalize this training program and increase the number of students we can accept into this value-added training initiative. The BBS Steering Committee appoints students to this T32 based on merit - considering their academic qualifications, interest in behavioral research, and commitment to interdisciplinary research training. Focused behavioral and biomedical research training is achieved by: 1) supervised research under the direction of a BBS faculty preceptor; 2) BBS-specific core courses - Integrated Analysis of Brain Structure and Function, Experimental Analysis of Behavior, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics, and Epidemiology; 3) BBS Journal Club and Seminar programs; and 4) Research Practicum, which provides students with additional, hands-on research experience through rotations with faculty preceptors engaged in behavioral research utilizing approaches and methodologies different from their own. Student progress is evaluated by the Director and Steering Committee, not only while in the program, but on a regular basis following graduation. This permits measurement of trainees' research productivity, career trajectories, and accomplishments; it also provides guidance for improving the program for current and future trainees. The success of the BBS program in meeting its training goals is evaluated by Internal and External Advisory Committees, which examine student recruitment and retention, quality of training, and success of graduates in developing as independent scientists addressing complex behavioral and biomedical problems of clinical and public health importance.